


Avengers/Reader Insert – Arachnophobia

by writeyouin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: What kind of fun ensues when Tony finds out about the reader's fear of spiders?





	Avengers/Reader Insert – Arachnophobia

It stared derisively at you, daring you to come closer and remove it from the room but knowing you couldn’t; a large, black, hairy spider that had chosen to take up residence above your bedroom door. You glared back at it with unbridled contempt, knowing that it had you trapped while above the door; malicious little beast.

“I hate you,” you spat at its motionless form; why was it that whenever anyone spotted a spider they stopped moving completely?

Swallowing thickly, you summoned what little courage you had and sped under the door; the words “ _It won’t jump on my head_ ,” resounded in your mind repeatedly, like a demented mantra that wouldn’t stop. Moving swiftly, you headed towards the Avengers Tower living room, determined to get help from whomever was available.

“ _Please not Tony. Please not Tony. Please not Tony._ ” The sheer thought of Tony being the one to help was almost as unbearable as the arachnid itself; Almost.

When you arrived the living room was deserted, much to your disappointment, “ _That’s it then… I can never use that room again._ ”

“Hey there tiger,” Tony appeared from behind you causing you to tense up slightly.

“ _Bollocks… Tony or the spider, Tony or the spider… The spider wouldn’t brag at least… Nope can’t do it, gotta go with Tony._ ”

“Hey Tony.” You replied sweetly, “My main man, my macho friend.”

Tony gave you a pesky grin at the compliments.

“So… You know you love me,” You stated, beating around the bush in an attempt to sweeten the situation.

The comment wiped the grin off Tony’s face immediately, “Ok, what do you want?”

“Oh nothing much. It’s just that- there’saspiderinmyroom.”

“Wait what?”

“I said there’saspiderinmyroom.”

“Come on, quit mumbling, if there is something you want which only I, the great, god-like, Iron Man can provide then just come out with it.”

You sighed bitterly, “There is a  **spider** in my room.”

Your confession was met with raucous laughter which lasted for several minutes, there was nothing to do but stand with a bemused stare until your so-called “friend” could speak again, “You work as a field agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, you take down terrorist organisations on a daily basis, and you’re afraid of an itty bitty spider. Oh thank you God, this is hilarious.”

“Excuse You, I will have you know that it is  **not**  an itty bitty spider, that thing has boots  **and**  tights.” You were met with even more laughter which you cut off immediately, “Damn it Tony, just get the little bugger out of my room, take it outside or something, just don’t kill it.”

“Alright, alright but you should know, if you let it live it might tell all of its spider friends about you, then where will we be.”

“Just go already.”

He grinned cheekily and walked jovially away, swinging his arms as he did, relishing in the fact that he was the only one available to do the job. A few minutes later he returned, stopping to kneel before you, “My royal master, it is I, Stark of Long Island; I have conquered the mighty beast and cast it out of your kingdom, I now request the bold title of brave knight. Although now that I’m thinking about it, it should be you bowing to me.”

“You done?”

“Today? Yes. Forever? Not by a long-shot.” He stood up and met your gaze.

“Ok then… Thank you.”

“What was that? I didn’t quite hear you there.”

Another sigh escaped you, “ **Thank you.** ”

“That’s what I thought, catch you later champ.”

You waited till he was a little further away before calling over your shoulder, “Stark, you tell anyone about this and I’ll castrate you with a meat cleaver.”

“Understood sunshine.”

* * *

You were sat contently in the kitchen with a bowl of cereal when Thor and Tony entered grinning widely.

“Good morning (Y/N), how have you been of late?” Thor boomed enthusiastically.

“Morning Thor, I’ve been fine, how was Asgard?”

“I’m afraid there has been some terrible complications, the casualties of which have been numerous.”

“Jesus, really? What happened?” Concern laced your speech.

“The whole of Asgard has been overrun by the most vial of creatures, spiders. It’s a mess, webbing everywhere, complete disaster.”

You looked to Tony scathingly, “You’re a sack of crap.”

“But I did save your life,” he mocked back.

The conversation died when Steve and Natasha entered the room, the pair looked around quizzically until Natasha spoke up, “What’s going on? You three are never this quiet.”

“For once I promise that nothing is going on,” you answered.

“(Y/N), I am an international secret agent, it’s no use  **spinning**  lies to me,” she deadpanned causing the room to laugh vivaciously.

“It’s all in the webs we weave Natasha,” Tony shot back.

“Oh for the love of God,” you huffed.

Steve cleared his throat and addressed the group, “Alright everyone, we’ve had our fun, we can just let it go now and- (Y/N), LOOK OUT, A BLACK WIDOW,” he threw Natasha in your direction much to the hilarity of everyone there.

You got up calmly and moved to the other side of the kitchen, opening a drawer and looking around. “Oh Stark,” you sang, when you had his attention you pulled out the meat cleaver and raised your eyebrows suggestively.

“Would you look at the time,” Stark shot up, “I have to go and save a kitten from a fire,” he left the room running.

You gave chase, yelling after him, “THAT’S RIGHT, YOU BETTER RUN.”


End file.
